


It's A Feeling Like This

by Setari



Series: Fanboy Orochimaru [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Orochimaru's Morals Are Not Your Morals, Other, Schmoop, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setari/pseuds/Setari
Summary: Sakumo makes the mistake of admitting he's never used anactualsword.Orochimaru decides to kill two birds with one stone, and make a point to the student body while also acclimatising his boyfriend to using deadly weapons.





	It's A Feeling Like This

The tiny apartment is a study in organised chaos. Sakumo takes a moment at the door to just look at it and try to understand. The kitchenette in the corner is almost obsessively clean, but the sides are covered in a strange mixture of cooking utensils and things Sakumo would more expect to see in a lab. The desk tucked in the opposite corner is covered with papers and notebooks and pens. Sakumo thinks he could see a computer under there, but he isn’t actually sure. The bed in the last free corner is, well, more like a nest than anything else, blankets and pillows and, yes, clothes, all piled haphazardly together. And throughout it all are the books.

Books _everywhere_.

And Orochimaru is standing in the middle of it all, looking at Sakumo through his hair, which Sakumo has come to learn means he’s actually edging closer to terrified than just nervous. So he smiles and doesn’t comment about the mess, the vivarium under the windowsill, or even the plants he can see growing in pots _on_ said windowsill that he’s pretty sure are poisonous. Instead, he asks “You live alone?”

Orochimaru relaxes, and pulls an expression of haughty disgust. “I was stuck in the system for eight years. I wasn’t going to put up with it any longer, so I filed for emancipation.”

Sakumo is besotted and he doesn’t care. Even that disdain is pretty when it’s written on Orochimaru’s face. And really, he doesn’t know why he expected anything else from Orochimaru. _Of course_ he’d be emancipated. He can’t actually imagine Orochimaru paying any mind to any adult who couldn’t kill someone with their pinky.

When he stops to think about it, it scares him a little. That Orochimaru, who so clearly doesn’t give a damn what _anyone_ thinks, cares so much about what _Sakumo_ thinks of him. An ill-placed word from Sakumo could do more damage than his entire fanclub on the warpath could, and he’s always been a little clumsy when it comes to the words that matter.

“Does it get lonely?” Sakumo wonders, to distract himself from his scary thoughts.

Orochimaru looks at him like he’s an alien. “No? I have Manda, and Tsunade and Jiraiya visit, or drag me off with them, most days.”

“Manda?” Sakumo questions, although he’s already pretty sure…

As he predicted, Orochimaru gestures at the vivarium. A couple of steps takes him to it, and he removes the lid and lifts out the snake. It coils around Orochimaru’s arm and up over his shoulder to stare at Sakumo out of one eye. “Isn’t he beautiful?” Orochimaru asks, stroking the spiky little scales on the snake’s head that look almost like horns.

“Well, they do say pets resemble their owners.”

Orochimaru blinks at him, then blushes prettily. Sakumo will _never_ get tired of that, and it will never stop making him want to kiss Orochimaru. He steps forward, around a small tower of books, and carefully curls his hand along the side of Orochimaru’s neck _not_ occupied by a bloody big snake. Orochimaru’s lips slant into a wicked smirk right before Sakumo presses his own to them.

Several minutes later, untangling themselves becomes an interesting exercise, as Manda took the time while they were distracted to coil about the pair of them. Eventually they manage it, and slump onto Orochimaru’s bed together, with Manda sprawled across Orochimaru’s chest. Sakumo is a little jealous of the lucky creature. He makes do with carding his fingers through Orochimaru’s hair, which is a huge sacrifice.

From where he’s lying, Sakumo has a very good view of Orochimaru’s profile, which he will never get tired of studying, but _also_ of the ornamental swords hung on the wall above his bed. “Those are pretty.” He remarks, nodding towards them.

Orochimaru follows his gaze, and his smile goes soft and oddly twisted. “Yes, they were my mother’s favourites.” He explains, and Sakumo could _kick_ himself. “She taught me how to use them, and how to keep them properly.” Sakumo blinks, tries to parse that, and then abruptly realises that those swords were not just ornamental. A little thrill tickles along his nerves at the sudden realisation, and he’s not quite sure if it’s fear or awe. Probably some combination of both. Then Orochimaru twists upright, snake draped over his shoulders, and lifts down the largest of the three. “Here.” He says, and hands the sword to Sakumo as if that’s a thing people do.

Training kicks in before his brain catches up, and he takes the sword in a proper grip and draws the first few inches. The blade gleams in the afternoon light spilling in the window, and Sakumo doesn’t need to be an expert in blades – which he’s not anyway, he practises the _sport_ , and has never actually held live steel before – to see that it is very, _very_ sharp. “Wow.” He breaths, smiling a little giddily.

Orochimaru gives him a puzzled look. “Anyone would think this is the first time you’ve held a sword.” He remarks dryly.

“It is.” Sakumo informs him, carefully sheathing the blade in its entirety and making sure the hilt clicks into place properly before looking away from the deadly weapon to meet Orochimaru’s startled gaze. “I mean, not bokken, I’ve been working with those for years, but something you could actually kill a person with? Yes, I’ve never held one before.”

“Oh.” Orochimaru says. He looks away from Sakumo sharply and licks his lips before speaking. “I… apologise, if that was… inappropriate?” He manages to get out, and Sakumo can’t help but smile. He’s still highly aware of the sword – even sheathed as it is – between them as he leans over to press a kiss to Orochimaru’s cheek. He gets half hair, and doesn’t care in the slightest. Orochimaru glances at him sideways, and smiles back, a little crooked, but no less sincere for it.

“Not inappropriate. A little scary, but mostly just awe-inspiring.” Sakumo admits easily. “I should have expected it, really. If anyone would keep weapons within reach of where they sleep, it would be you, lovely.”

“It just seems _sensible_.” Orochimaru mutters, wearing his ‘bewildered by humanity’ expression.

Sakumo grins, more in love every moment. “To someone who can use them properly, maybe. I’m pretty sure I’d end up sticking it in my own foot if I tried to defend myself with one of them.”

Orochimaru shakes his head. “No, your form is very good for someone who’s never used a _proper_ sword. You’d do fine.” Then he stops to consider, and Sakumo feels a self-deprecating smile replace his grin. “Although… I do recall mother saying that nerves can make novices of the best swordsmen, and if you’ve never practised with live steel before… Well, I suppose I’ll just have to acclimatise you.” He decides, in such a mild, matter-of-fact tone that it takes Sakumo a moment to realise what he just said.

“Are you… suggesting I practise with _live steel_?” He echoes in disbelief.

“Of course. What good is knowing swordplay if you can’t _defend yourself_ when you need to?” Orochimaru replies impatiently. Something on Sakumo’s face must catch his attention though, because he pauses, looking puzzled. “Was I being vicious?”

“Huh?” Sakumo manages. Not very eloquent, but it adequately expresses his confusion, at least.

“You only look at me like that when I’m being particularly vicious and you weren’t expecting it.” Orochimaru explains, smiling in a smug, self-satisfied sort of way.

Sakumo can feel his face heating up. “Um, well, a little bit?” He manages through his embarrassment. “Most people would consider an actual sword overkill.” He points out, and Orochimaru makes a small sound of understanding, in a way that suggests to Sakumo that he doesn’t really understand, but he’s filing it under ‘strange social mores I probably ought to pay attention to but won’t because Sakumo and-or Tsunade and-or Jiraiya doesn’t actually disapprove when I don’t’.

The rest of the afternoon and evening passes with a lot of conversation, a lot more making out, and some fairly good pizza. Sakumo has almost forgotten about the conversation about swords when he reluctantly pries himself out of Orochimaru’s bed – still mostly clothed, even, though he’s sure no one will believe him when he says so – to head home before his mother decides to ground him for being out past midnight.

Orochimaru sees him to the door, and leans in for a thorough goodbye kiss. “I’ll see you Monday lunchtime.” He says, and Sakumo is still floating in that pleasant haze of a _really_ good kiss, so he doesn’t quite register the oddity of that statement until the door is already shut.

“Wait, Monday… lunch…?”

Realisation dawns, and while he _is_ a little worried, he still can’t keep the disbelieving, delighted grin off his face the entire way home.

* * *

One of the reasons that Dai considers Sakumo his best friend is because the other boy has an innate ability to take weirdness in stride. He’s almost charmed by it, instead of confused or repulsed, which is why, Dai suspects, Orochimaru caught Sakumo’s eye in the first place. The other… boy? Dai isn’t actually sure that’s the correct term, because while he’s definitely a ‘he’ in everyday conversation, there’s always a palpable sense of air-quotes whenever one of the three friends ever refers to Orochimaru as a boy, man or guy. The other person, then, is most definitely weird.

Being what most people would call weird, Dai has gotten used to other people reacting to him with scorn or confusion, or sometimes even fear, but that doesn’t mean he likes it. He faces it all with a cheerful smile regardless, but it’s not _nice_. It’s something that shocked him, the first time Sakumo invited him to hang out with Orochimaru’s friends. Tsunade and Jiraiya and Orochimaru are so _unaffected_ by his own weirdness.

When he bounds up to them where they’re waiting by the gates on Monday morning with his usual effusive greeting, Tsunade actually _smiles_ in greeting, although it’s wan and vaguely tired, and Jiraiya gives him a dubious look, but shrugs it off like he always does, and goes back to flirting with any pretty girl that walks past them into school. “Is Sakumo here yet?” Dai asks.

“Mm.” Tsunade nods. “He went on ahead.”

“Alright, I’ll go find-” Dai begins, but he cuts himself off when Jiraiya gasps.

“Bastard, you _didn’t_!” Jiraiya cries, and flings himself forward to grab hold of Orochimaru, who is emerging from the crowd of students milling around in front of the school, reluctant to go inside until the first bell rings. Dai tries to work out what has Jiraiya so worked up all of a sudden, but he can’t actually see anything around Jiraiya’s bulk.

At his side, Tsunade clearly catches something he missed, because she growls in a way that has Dai edging away from her slightly. He’s no coward, but Tsunade could probably break bones if she put any real strength behind her punches, and she’s not shy about punching people when she’s annoyed. She stalks forwards, and Jiraiya skitters out of her way at once, leaving the slight and misleadingly delicate form of Orochimaru standing directly in front of her.

“Are you _trying_ to get yourself expelled?!” Tsunade demands.

Orochimaru blinks innocently at her. He’s alarmingly good at looking innocent, but even in so short an acquaintance, Dai has learned _not_ to trust that expression. At all. Ever. “But Tsunade, it’s kendo club today.” He protested, with every appearance of confusion.

That comment finally drew Dai’s attention to the pair of dark bokken held idly in Orochimaru’s hand. He doesn’t know why Tsunade and Jiraiya are freaking out, though, there’s no harm in bringing your own bokken to practise. Sakumo does, because he practises outside of school, and Sakumo had told Dai that Orochimaru does as well, so he’s not surprised that the other student would have his own. They’re certainly very ornamental for bokken, decorated to look almost like sheathed… swords…

Dai makes a sound that vaguely resembles the dying gurgle of a drowning bird. He wants to think that _no one_ would bring actual swords to school, but Orochimaru is _weird_ , and his particular brand of weird definitely includes bringing _real genuine swords_ to school. “Did you really bring _murderweapons_ to _school_?” He squeaks.

The trio all turn to face him, and Dai is honestly impressed with how, even though they’re clearly mad at him themselves, Tsunade and Jiraiya are immediately there to back Orochimaru up when an outside force protests his weird behaviour. “As opposed to… weapons that aren’t used for murder?” Orochimaru questions, tilting his head curiously.

“Yes.” Dai replies, nodding. “Like _bokken_.”

“Bokken can kill.” Tsunade interjects, righteous indignation in every line of her stance, hands on hips and chiding glare firmly in place. “Don’t underestimate the damage blunt force trauma can do, especially if you target vital areas. A solid blow to the head can cause all kinds of problems, up to and including a _slow and painful death_. Why do you _think_ the idiots in the kendo club all wear helmets!” She pauses, then squints suspiciously at Orochimaru. “Well, they’re _supposed_ to wear helmets.”

“I assure you, when we’re practising with bokken, I will ensure Sakumo wears a helmet.” Orochimaru informs her calmly.

“And when you’re practising with _swords_?!” Tsuande cries, throwing her hands in the air.

“The kendo club helmets wouldn’t stop a properly sharpened sword, Tsunade.” Orochimaru informs her, his tone only a little shy of scathing. Dai decides that is actually Orochimaru’s way of showing respect, because when Tsunade hits him, she does it gently enough that Orochimaru only staggers a step, instead of falling right over.

Tsunade then throws her hands in the air, apparently rendered speechless by Orochimaru’s insouciance. “You’re going to kill your boyfriend, and _I_ am not going to clean up the mess!” She declares abruptly.

“I will _not_.” Orochimaru sniffs. “I’m far too good to slip up that badly.”

At that point, the bell rings, and Tsunade is forced to contain her fury into a single threatening finger-pointing before she grabs Jiraiya by the hair and drags him towards the school, muttering about idiot boys and their foolhardy plans. Dai would take exception to her generalisation, except…

“Your courage and daring is most inspiring, Orochimaru!” He exclaims.

“Not worried about Sakumo?” Orochimaru asks him without looking around as he heads into school. Dai doesn’t take offence, just hurries to catch up.

“Yes, a bit.” Dai capitulates. “You are suggesting attacking my best friend with a sword.”

“He’ll have one too.” Orochimaru responds, as if that makes the objection not only invalid, but legitimately baffling.

“That is no guarantee that he will remain uninjured, although I do have faith that his skill at kendo will serve him well!” Dai points out, then, because he’s never been very good at keeping his thoughts to himself, he adds, “I also believe that my friend will not allow you to talk him into anything he finds too dangerous, as he is a very sensible and forthright person.”

Orochimaru smiles, small and soft and strangely amused. “He is, isn’t he?”

Dai is almost rendered speechless by how clearly Orochimaru’s admiration and fondness for Sakumo shines through in his face. It still takes him aback, every single time he sees it, because the rest of the time, Orochimaru is, not to put too fine a point on it, a cold-hearted bastard. Even to his friends, although in their case, Dai has come to realise it’s a front to disguise how much he cares. But with Sakumo, there’s none of that. Just plain and open regard.

“The love you two share is beautiful and inspiring!” Dai sighs happily.

Orochimaru looks startled, embarrassed, pleased, and highly resentful of being reduced to such base, human emotions. He opens his mouth, undoubtedly to say something sharp enough to cut, but then he stops, and narrows his eyes at Dai. “You’re… being sincere?” He asks uncertainly.

“Of course!”

“Of course.” Orochimaru echoes, in tones of faintly disgusted disbelief. He shakes his head and turns away from Dai, towards his classes, without so much as a farewell. Dai isn’t bothered, he just goes on his own way, making a mental note to look in on the kendo club at lunchtime to make sure no one dies. He doesn’t _think_ Sakumo would let it get that far, but then, his friend is just as stupid over Orochimaru as Orochimaru is over him.

* * *

Hiruzen likes Mondays. He knows it’s not a very popular opinion, but on Mondays, all the students are _quiet_. Sure, some of them fall asleep in the middle of his class, but really, that’s so much better than Fridays, when they all get so hyped up for the weekend that he’s always a little worried they’re going to set something on _fire_.

So he’s really not expecting a breathless and quite terrified-looking young lady – Ren, he remembers her name is – to come bursting into his office while he’s in the middle of eating his lunch and start talking a mile a minute about… Well, Hiruzen’s not sure, but he thinks he catches something about swords, and he remembers that kendo club has a meeting right now. He carefully sets down his sandwich, clears his throat, and turns to face Ren fully. She’s staring at him, wild-eyed, as if she expects him to have understood her wild ranting and be just as alarmed as she is.

“Take a few breaths, my dear, and then tell me again what’s got you so worked up, but a little slower this time, mm?” He prompts gently. She blinks at him rapidly as she obeys his first order. “Okay, there you go.” Hiruzen says reassuringly.

“It’s Orochimaru, Sensei.” She says, and Hiruzen tips his head back and carefully doesn’t groan in abject exasperation. The number of times he’s had to talk to Orochimaru about appropriate behaviour within school is higher than he’d like to think about. Not that there’s ever enough proof to get Orochimaru into enough trouble to actually deter him, but Hiruzen likes to think his lectures have had some small influence on his wayward student.

“What has he done now?” Hiruzen sighs, looking back at Ren.

“He’s trying to _kill_ Hatake-senpai!” She bursts out.

Hiruzen stares at her, trying to make some sense of that. He fails. As far as he’s aware, which is somewhat more than most given that he’s _tried_ to take those three outcasts under his wing – he’s always had a soft spot for the loners among his students – Sakumo is just about Orochimaru’s favourite person in the whole world. Which wouldn’t be saying much if that world didn’t also include Tsunade and Jiraiya. “Are you… quite sure?” He checks.

“Yes!” Ren is almost sobbing. “He’s got a _sword_ , and he’s _attacking_ Hatake-senpai, and saying all sorts of horrible things, and- and- and he’s going to _kill_ him! I always knew he was a vicious, horrible little bastard, but I didn’t think-! It’s _awful_ , Sensei, you have to come and stop him before he actually-!” At that point she breaks down into tears, and doesn’t manage another word.

Hiruzen gets to his feet, feeling a headache building behind his temples, and goes over to pat Ren comfortingly on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go and see what I can do about this mess, hmm?” He suggests, and she nods with a sniffle.

He doesn’t _rush_ towards the sports hall, but he knows his stride is long and hasty enough that the poor girl has to jog to keep up with him, still hiccuping her way into sobs ever other minute or so. The closer he gets to the sports hall, the thicker the crowds of students become, until he has to actually order students out of the way to make his way through.

There’s a collective gasp as he finally gets to the door, and sees that Ren at least wasn’t exaggerating about the sword. What she failed to mention was that Sakumo has one too, and is holding his own against Orochimaru quite well indeed. In fact, he has apparently just managed to disarm Orochimaru, whose sword is now two-inches buried in the wooden floor. Orochimaru’s grin in wide and more than a little twisted as he steps back, nods to acknowledge the win, and retrieves his sword. “Again.” He calls, and after a moment of dangerous stillness, they clash, metal screaming against metal.

Within a minute, Orochimaru taps the flat of his blade against Sakumo’s side, just under his ribs, and they draw apart. This time, Sakumo is the one who nods a concession. “Again?” He asks, and he’s ready when Orochimaru attacks once more.

Hiruzen is a little leery of startling them when they’re waving sharp steel around far too close to each other’s vitals, so he waits until Sakumo claims another win and they’ve backed away from each other to breathe before he calls out, “That. Is. Enough!”

Orochimaru and Sakumo turn to face him. Sakumo’s elated – and rather feral – grin melts right off his face, leaving only an apologetic grimace behind. Orochimaru, on the other hand, smiles in bemused innocence, looking at Hiruzen expectantly. “Yes, Sensei?” He asks. “Is something wrong?”

Hiruzen glares at him. “You brought _weapons_ to school, and you don’t think there’s something wrong?” He asks, voice hard and uncompromising.

“Sakumo invited me to the kendo club, and I thought a demonstration of proper sword-play would make a good educational session.” Orochimaru explains earnestly. Hiruzen knows him well enough to know that it’s not a lie, just that the way he’s phrasing it _implies_ innocence, even ignorance, where Hiruzen really doubts there is any.

“And you didn’t stop to wonder if there might be a _reason_ why the kendo club uses _bokken_ , not _actual swords_?” Hiruzen wonders, keeping his tone level through long years of practice.

Orochimaru blinks up at him, all wide-eyed and earnest. “I thought that was because most of the club is made up of novices, who _absolutely_ shouldn’t be trusted with live steel? I certainly wouldn’t let anyone else handle the swords, Sensei. Only Sakumo and myself have touched them, since I know we can handle them correctly.”

“No.” Hiruzen tells him sharply. “They use bokken because _weapons are not permitted on school grounds_.” He emphasises.

“Oh.” Orochimaru says, as though that’s actually news to him, when Hiruzen is _sure_ he knows the rules better than most of the _teachers_. However, there’s just enough doubt in him, because Orochimaru _does_ tend to pay little attention to things he views as inconsequential, and it honestly might not have occurred to him that _most_ people have a healthy wariness of things that can _kill them_ , rather than the delighted fascination Orochimaru tends to display. “I’m sorry, Sensei. I won’t do it again.” He assures Hiruzen earnestly.

 _That much_ , Hiruzen believes, if only because Orochimaru is far too creative to get into trouble the same way twice. “I appreciate that promise, Orochimaru,” Hiruzen begins dryly, “but I’m afraid I simply cannot let you go unpunished.”

Just for a moment, Hiruzen sees a flash of annoyance on Orochimaru’s face, a hint of a sneer and a flicker of his eyes that _might_ have been an aborted eye-roll. Then he nods solemnly. “Of course, Sensei.” He agrees demurely.

“Hey, hold up a minute.” Sakumo protests, coming to stand beside his partner, face set into stubborn lines. “It’s not like Orochimaru was doing this by himself. You can’t punish just him for something we did together.”

Orochimaru’s head jerks around, and he stares at Sakumo with shock, and then slowly dawning adoration, even if it is laced with exasperation. Sakumo glances at him, blushes, and smiles sheepishly, wrapping his hand around the one Orochimaru has curled around his sword in a way he clearly _thinks_ is discrete.

“Are you telling me those are yours?” Hiruzen asks dryly, indicating the swords in their hands.

Sakumo tears his eyes away from Orochimaru very reluctantly, but meets Hiruzen’s gaze without shame or defence. “No, but I asked him to teach me how to handle live steel.” He states simply, then half-smiles. “More or less.”

“Alright.” Hiruzen agrees, because he’s _not_ going to object if Sakumo wants to shoulder the responsibility for this incident alongside Orochimaru. It might even make Orochimaru think twice about getting into trouble next time, if he thinks he might drag his beloved down with him. Before today, Sakumo had had a nearly spotless record, after all. “Since this is the first time _that I know of_ that you’ve brought weapons to school, you’ll only be suspended instead of expelled.” He informs them.

Sakumo blanches, but Orochimaru looks completely unfazed. “For how long, Sensei?” Orochimaru asks blandly. Sakumo shoots him a look, and then actually _relaxes_ at whatever he reads of Orochimaru’s coolly blank expression.

“A week each.” Hiruzen sighs, knowing that it will have very little impact on Orochimaru, and apparently on Sakumo, too, since he seems to be taking his cues on how to feel about this from the other student, which is a mistake, in Hiruzen’s opinion. “You’ll have to come with me to the office while I call your parents, Sakumo.” He warns.

Sakumo goes very, very still. It gets him a concerned look from Orochimaru, but Sakumo’s gaze is fixed entirely on Hiruzen now. “Right…” He says weakly, and closes his eyes as though bracing for a messy demise. Hiruzen shakes his head at them, and ushers them towards his office. He makes them sheathe the swords first though, because the idea of having them walk through the halls with swords out and gleaming and just waiting to be tripped over or into gave him chills.

“Sakumo?” Orochimaru murmurs softly as they walk.

“My dad’s going to be _so_ disappointed.” Sakumo breathes.

For a moment, Orochimaru looks like he might scoff. Then he pauses, head tilting as he thinks hard about something for a moment, and then he gives Sakumo a look Hiruzen had _never_ thought to see on his face. Empathy. “You can blame me.” He says wryly.

Sakumo looks offended. “I’m not going to throw you under the bus, Orochimaru!”

“It’s not like _I_ care if _your_ father is disappointed in me.” Orochimaru points out, moment of empathy gone as fast as it appeared. “His opinion has little effect on me, so I might as well bear the brunt of it. It’s just logical.”

Sakumo smiles helplessly, and leans in to kiss Orochimaru’s cheek. Orochimaru blushes. “This is _not_ how I wanted you to meet my parents.”


End file.
